


Once Bitten Twice Shy

by SpookyMiscreant



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, Steter Week, Steter Week 2019, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyMiscreant/pseuds/SpookyMiscreant
Summary: “It’s not a good idea.”“We have to rebuild.”“We don’t have to have an emissary.”“You know that’s not smart.”“You’re the alpha, sister of mine. Whatever you want.”Stiles grimaced at the patronizing tone the man on the other side of the door used at his own alpha. He wasn’t wrong, but standing up to an alpha took a lot of guts, especially when it was your own alpha.





	Once Bitten Twice Shy

**Author's Note:**

> Day three here we are! Arranged marriage + Emissary Stiles was a fun ride! i hope you like it!

“It’s not a good idea.” 

“We have to rebuild.” 

“We don’t have to have an emissary.” 

“You know that’s not smart.” 

“You’re the alpha, sister of mine. Whatever you want.”

Stiles grimaced at the patronizing tone the man on the other side of the door used at his own alpha. He wasn’t wrong, but standing up to an alpha took a lot of guts, especially when it was your own alpha. 

Alpha Hale opened the door to the office Stiles had been sitting anxiously in for an hour already. At the sound Stiles jumped out of his seat and turned to face the door, his neck bared and his eyes on the floor. 

A huff of amusement before the alpha said, “Please be seated Emissary Stilinski.” 

Stiles fought to control his limbs in a show of poise and elegance as he sat back down in the antique chair. 

“As you know, we recently fired our previous emissary.” 

_ Recently meaning three years ago and fired meaning turned him over to the Druid Council for attempted mass murder.  _

Stiles nodded politely, despite his thoughts. 

“You are young, inexperienced, and unknowing of many things.” The slight tilt to her head gave away that she was actively monitoring his heart rate. 

“Yes, Alpha Hale, that is why I have applied when all of my teachers told me not to.” Stiles took a risk by being blunt. 

“I see your spine Emissary Stilinski, be wary or you will see it too.” the angry girl that had watched him quietly for the hour he sat in the office waiting for the alpha to see him finally spoke. 

Alpha Hale did not reprimand her for the threat, “I know what the community thinks about packs that have been hurt by emissaries, and I know what the world thinks of my pack. What I do not know is why you think these are good things for you.” 

“Forgive me, Alpha Hale. I spoke out of turn and I should not have. What I am trying to say is that, my teachers fear your pack will abuse their next emissary. I do not feel the same way. I remember Cora Hale biting Jackson Whittmore when he pushed me down in the park. I remember Derek Hale catching my best friend Scott McCall when he fell out of a tree. And Alpha Hale, I remember you permitting my best friend to join your pack when he was unjustly turned, I remember you allowing him to live a normal life outside of the pack instead of assimilating. The Hales are good people and my father thinks you will be the perfect home for me, which is the biggest factor in my decision.” Stiles took a long breath to calm his nerves as he finished, his honey eyes meeting the alpha’s coffee ones despite everything he’d learned telling him to never look an alpha in the eyes. 

She considered him for a long moment before nodding to herself, “If we move forward things will not be like a normal induction. We are not the trusting pack we once were. You will have to prove yourself, in skill and in heart.” 

“Thank you Alpha. I will give it my all.” Stiles sighed, his shoulders slumping minutely. 

-

“For your first test I need you to help my husband Adam collect firewood.” 

Stiles turned those words over in his head again and again trying in vain to see where the test would lie, but kept coming up with nothing. 

He knew that Adam Hale was the heart of the pack, a mediator and a skilled fighter. Other than that Stiles didn’t know anything about the man. 

His train of thought was broken by a handsome man brushing passed him on his way up the porch steps of the Hale mansion, the man exuded angry vibes at such a close range so strongly Stiles stumbled. 

The man, Peter Hale if Stiles remember from his notes well enough, stopped and turned his head back to glare at him.

“Excuse me, Enforcer Hale. Sorry I was in the way.” Stiles spoke calmly, knowing that the werewolf had to be monitoring his heart rate. 

The man smirked at him, his eyes flashing blue, “You’re not and you weren’t.” 

Stiles smiled a docile smile that usually ended in him being easily underestimated, instead of placating the man it only seemed to make him more angry and intrigued. Stiles deliberately turned his back on the enforcer and made his way up the last step of the porch to knock on the door. 

Adam Hale was the one whom opened the door, a bright smile on his face, “Hello Emissary Stilinski! I’m Adam.” 

The hand that shook his was warm and strong, and Stiles found himself missing his father despite that fact that he’d left the man only an hour prior. 

“Hello Mr.Hale! I’m eager to complete our task today!” Stiles beamed up at the Hale’s right hand unable to hide his excitement. 

Adam stepped out and closed the door behind him before turning back to Stiles as they made their way into the forest, “Please call me Adam, I’m excited to meet you Emissary Stilinski.” 

“If I have to call you Adam, please call me Stiles!” 

“Stiles? How peculiar! I like it!” 

Stiles spent the next several hours talking about his family and helping Adam collect firewood, he completely forgot that this was supposed to be his first test. Stiles talked about his mother’s illness, his father’s alcoholism, his magic well into the afternoon. Adam asked questions here and there, but mostly Stiles babbled about everything good he had in his life happily. 

There had been a tense moment when Adam had asked exactly how his magic worked and if he’d discovered his limit yet. Stiles had taken a moment to answer carefully, his magic a private part of himself and one that was both a weapon and a shield. When Adam’s next question was about where his weaknesses lied Stiles had laughed and changed the topic with ease. The Hales were his intended pack, but that did not mean he was their emissary yet. 

When the sun had set and Stiles was floating a stack of firewood taller than himself they returned to the Hale mansion where Alpha Hale was waiting with her hands on her hips. 

“That took longer than I expected.” 

“Times flies when you’re having fun darling!” Adam chuckled, throwing his arm over Stiles in a casual gesture. “

Alpha Hale smiled at her husband, a silent conversation happening in an instant before she said, “Why don’t you join us for dinner Emissary Stilinski?” 

Stiles smiled politely at her before declining, his father would go to bed without supper if Stiles wasn’t there to have it waiting for him. 

Alpha Hale nodded her understanding and brushed her hand down his arm to scent mark him as he took his leave. 

Saturday he was to work in the garden with Derek Hale.

-

Stiles hadn't expected to see any of the Hales out in town, but on second thought that was a foolish notion. He'd always seen at least one of them out and around the town, so why would that change now that he was in the interview process? It wouldn't, which was obvious by the fact that Stiles had just walked face first directly into Peter Hale. 

Stiles bounced off the wall of muscle and landed on a soft cushion of air before he could hit the ground. He blinked dumbly up at Peter as he gathered his wits. 

"I'd say quick reflexes, but if that was accurate you wouldn't have walked into a stationary person in the first place." Peter's smooth voice wash over Stiles and for a moment he almost forgot he was being insulted. 

"Oh, eat me. I was thinking about what groceries I needed not why someone would be standing in the middle of the aisle staring at chocolate bars." Stiles snapped as he stood. 

Peter blinked, a singular eyebrow rising in disbelief. 

"What a smart mouth you have."

"All the better to bite you, dear." Stiles chomped the air after his little red riding hood quip. 

Peter chuckled a deep rumbling sound Stiles would be thinking about for days. 

"I like you much better outside the interview process, darling." Peter used one tree trunk like arm to box Stiles in against the aisle as he smiled. 

"I'm much nicer on your terf I'm afraid. Out here we're just two strangers for all I care, Peter. And I will not listen to anyone mock me for an accident." Stiles' eyes were burnt honey as he stared into Peter's handsome face. 

"Strangers we are not, mieczysław. I know everything about you. And I will figure out what your true motives are." Peter's suspicion sparked a memory in Stiles' mind, he was the voice that argued that they didn't need an emissary. 

"You seem to have been against me from day one." 

"Don't take it personally, darling. I'd love to be against you whenever you want, but you're right I don't want another emissary. We don't need one. I can do enough magic to lay wards and I can protect my pack more than some kid." Peter leered. 

Stiles took one breath before swiping his foot behind Peter's feet and knocking the werewolf to the ground. " One man is not enough to protect a pack and you know that. And I am more than some kid." 

With those words Stiles left the shocked and pissed off Peter Hale on the ground in the candy aisle and continued his shopping trip. 

-

Saturday came quickly and Stiles found himself sweating anxiously as he made his way up the driveway to the Hale's door. What if Peter convinced the alpha that Stiles couldn't be trusted with their safety? What he told them that Stiles attacked him unwarranted and the Spark Elders were waiting inside to bind his power? 

Stiles took a moment to collect himself and calm his heart rate before he knocked on the door. Adam opened the door with a smile and a hug. 

"Welcome back Stiles! How has your week been?" 

Pleasantries passed easily between the two of them as Adam led Stiles through the house and out the back door. Outside on the back porch Derek Hale sat reading a book quietly on a swing, he didn't look up as they exited the house. 

"Der, don't be rude. Find a stopping point." Adam admonished. 

Derek sighed and placed a pressed and laminated flower between the pages before looking at up them with irritated green eyes. 

"Hello Stiles. How's the sheriff?" The question sounded forced, like he would rather finish his book than do whatever silly task he and the spark had to do. 

"He's good. Still sneaking burgers behind my back. If I had your nose he'd never sneak another greasy burger passed me, but oh well. What are you reading?" Stiles tried to see what the cover said but Derek had placed the book face down. 

"The Sun and Her Flowers." Derek looked bashful which was so cute Stiles smiled. 

"Oh! I haven't read that one. I must confess I only read milk and honey because  _ everyone  _ was and I wanted to be cool." Stiles laughed awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

"It's okay. That's why I read it too, but I discovered I actually like reading this stuff." Derek shrugged. 

"Okay boys enough chatter! Go get my flower beds looking pristine! Chop chop!" Adam said with a frown and a clap, but Stiles could feel the warmth of his happiness. 

Derek and Stiles spent all morning picking weeds out of the soil, planting new flowers, and trimming the existing ones. By the time Adam returned with lemonade and sandwiches both men were covered in dirty and wearing happy, content smiles. 

"It was really good to catch up, man. This might be lame to say but I really hope your mom accepts me." Stiles sighed out as he sun bathed next to Derek on the porch. 

"You've only got two more tests, so don't sweat it too much. You're doing well." Derek looked bashful again, which made Stiles beam at him before bumping his head softly on Derek's shoulder. 

-

The next time Stiles made the journey to the Hale's mansion it was evening already and all he knew was that Alpha Hale had requested his presence. 

He entered the house with a muttered, "Good luck, mieczysław." From Peter echoing in his head. 

"Stiles! Welcome back!" Adam cheered.

"Hey! What's going on? Does Alpha Hale need me for something or is this another test?" Stiles asked looking from Adam to Derek, who was reading a new book at the dining room table.

"Neither. I did not call you Emissary Stilinski. My daughters seem to think I am taking too long in deciding and have taken the third test from me. Is your father okay with you being over this late?" Alpha Hale announced as she descended the large staircase. 

"Oh! Yes he's fine with it. He's training a new third shift deputy tonight anyways. I dropped off his dinner on my way over." Stiles informed his eyes down and neck bared. 

When the alpha reached him she dragged her hand down his arm in a gesture of scent marking before gently lifting his head. 

"You do not have to do that Emissary Stilinski. Have you eaten?" Alpha Hale's voice was warm and welcoming. 

"I had a couple bites of dinner before I came over." 

"I am sorry my girls called you away from your dinner. We are just about to sit down and eat if you'd like to join us?"

"I would be honored Alpha Hale. Thank you."

Two women entered the kitchen with his acceptance and grinned at their mother. 

"Hello Stiles. Long time, man." Cora Hale said with a sideways grin and a hand ruffling his hair. 

"Sorry about her Stiles. I'm Laura, it's nice to officially meet you and not just watch you intimidatingly." Laura laughed, dragging her hand down the arm her mother hadn't already scent marked. 

"I wasn't intimidated." Stiles replied petulantly.

Laura raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him. 

"Very. I wasn't very intimidated." Stiles corrected. 

Laura gave him a look that said exactly how clear it was that he was lying. 

"Dang werewolves can't even let a man keep his manly image intact!" Stiles huffed causing both women to laugh as they took their seats across from him and Derek. 

Alpha Hale and Adam sat at the head of the table sharing space in a way that made Stiles warm with the love they radiated. It made him nostalgic for his childhood and soon he found himself talking about his mother. 

As they ate Alpha Hale kept glancing at the empty seat at the other end of the table. 

"I wonder why Peter didn't stay for dinner?" Cora asked, receiving a sharp look from her mother immediately. 

"He's probably just sulking because he's about to no longer be the only protector." Laura snickered. 

"That's enough." Their alpha said calmly, though both women reacted as if they'd been yelled at. 

After dinner was over Alpha Hale took Stiles up to her office. She looked at him for a long moment before sighing. 

"Let me be completely frank here, Stiles. Is it okay I call you Stiles?" 

Stiles nodded, preparing himself to be sent away from the Hale mansion for the last time. 

"Thank you. Stiles, you're a really good match for my pack and my family. My children love you, my husband wants to adopt you and your father already, and even my pack members you haven't officially met yet have been telling me how much they like your father and liked your mother. You have amazing control over a powerful type of magic and you come from a good family. On top of that you yourself are a good person and a good fit." 

Stiles tensed, the unsaid "but" hanging between them as Alpha Hale sighed again. This was the moment the guillotine blade fell. 

"But, I have one more thing to ask of you. You are very young and if you say no, we would still be honored to have you and your father join us for dinner whenever you'd like. We were almost burned alive because Emissary Deaton was seduced by someone with an agenda. To combat this I would like you to marry a member of my pack. It does not have to be a member of my family. I can send for eligible and willing pack members to come meet you. But my next emissary will not be so easily swayed by a pretty stranger."

Stiles' mind was reeling. Married? He was only twenty and he was expected to marry someone he didn't actually know all that well? He started thinking of pros and cons immediately, his mind moving faster than it had in a long time. He could feel the alpha's eyes on him as he tried to think his way in and around this proposal. 

He could say no. He could decline and still have the Hales as a valuable ally and friend, but he would have to seek a pack outside of town and further away from his father. He loved this family and the love they had for each other. If he married in then he and his father would be exposed to that warmth whenever the echoes of Claudia Stilinski haunted them. He would have a big family like he'd always wanted. He would have someone to sit with him when he worried too much over his father's health. He'd have someone to hold him at night when he was lonely and wishing his father would spend more time at home. 

"I'll do it. What about Peter?" 

-

"You're crazy. Peter is a hellion and an asshole on top of that." Cora looked at him with big shocked eyes when he told her. 

"Holy shit. Peter being married. That'll be a sight. I wonder if he'll say yes?" Laura pondered. 

"He'll say yes." Derek muttered distractedly, his fingers buried deep in the soil around his favorite flowers. 

"You don't know that." Stiles sighed. 

"I do. He's been muttering about your 'smart mouth' and your 'fine ass' since the first day you came to the house." Derek replied, not looking up. 

"You're right! I have heard him cursing your 'sinful hands'!" Cora laid back as she laughed loudly.

"You guys look how red his face is now!" Laura pointed out before joining her sister on the ground. 

Stiles buried his face in Derek's back and wished he could skip this part and just hurry up and be happily married. 

"Well I would've preferred a ring and a real proposal but I guess this will do, darling." Peter's deep voice shocked Stiles out of his embarrassed misery and had him on his feet before he knew was happening. 

"This will do?" Stiles squeaked. 

"Yes, sweetheart." Peter caressed Stiles face before kissing him softly. 

"You'll marry me so I can join the pack?" Stiles tried to refrain from using his puppy eyes but they were unstoppable at this point. 

"I'll marry you. Period." Peter muttered against Stiles' forehead before he kissed it. 

"But if you knock me to the ground like that again I'll have to punish you, love." Peter's eyes held a wicked promise as well as a challenge and Stiles found himself rushing forward to smash their lips together. 


End file.
